Will you be mine?
by Demon-General91
Summary: Lucy is a commoner and she bumps into a prince. She is invited to a party at the kingdom. Lucy doesn't realized that she forgot apart of her memory, but she gets flashbacks in her dreams about him, yet he remembers Lucy and wants her to remember their promise and him. Will she realize that it was him? Will this commoner-Royalty workout or will it be to late for him? (GraLu)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**"Come, play with me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback) (Dream)<strong>

**Drip**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drip**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drip**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Come here silly!" a little girl with blonde hair shouts as she twirls in the light dripping rain.

a boy with ink hair starts walking towards the blonde, "isn't it a tad cold being outside?"

"Not really…" the little blonde mutters as she stops twirling. The boy stands next to her, as she looks down from the hill.

"You seem a little cold." The boy whispered as he holds her hand.

"I'll be fine…" the little blonde whispers back as she squeezed his hand a little.

"Hey! You two! Gotta get back back, your ride is here!" another boy with brunette hair shouts from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>*THUMP*<strong>

"Oww...Huh? Oh just another weird dream again…" the blonde said to herself as she gets up and fixes her bed.

As the blonde is done getting ready she steps outside and her phone starts vibrating, it was a text from one of her friends saying;

"**Hey! Come meet me at coffee shop, I need your help with something."**

As she read this text she heads off to the coffee shop. After a few minutes arriving at the coffee shop her friend was at the table waving to her. The blonde walks up to her and took a seat across from here.

"It's about him…" the blue haired teen mutters in disappointment.

"Oh, what happened?" the blonde leaned in worried about her, wondering what happened.

The two discuss what happened and unexpectedly the blonde was very disappointed what happened. She couldn't believe that he cheated on her, but she couldn't stay for very long. The blonde felt bad that she had to leave a bit early, but she needed to go see someone very important.

As the blonde walks for several minutes, she finally reached her destination, the library. She volunteered for reading to kids there, since there wasn't much to do at home. Several hours later before it was about to be dusk, as she finished up what she was doing she waved to the librarian goodbye and was on her way to pick up grocery then home. As she walked down the street she was wondering how her friend was doing, the blonde was quite distracted that she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" the blonde says in surprise that she wasn't even looking where she was going.

"No, no it's my fault." The man in a fancy suit says, extending his hand out to the blonde to help her up.

"No! Really! It's my fault, is there anything I can do for you?" the blonde says feeling sorry for running into him.

"Well, you are quite the beauty...Mind if you attend a party with me?" the man asks as he leads her to a fancy car.

"O-Oh...A-Alright…" the blonde stutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**"Ladies and gentlemen I present you, our Royalty!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you like this!<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Future Ruler

Chapter 1: Future Ruler's

When it was barely six, the blonde was concern when she heard knocking on her front door. She remembered that she had a party to attend with that dark-haired stranger. He said that he'll pick her up around seven, but then who was this person knocking on her door now?

Walking towards the brown wooden door, the eighteen year old opened the door and was almost knocked off her feet when a group of people suddenly entered her apartment uninvited.

"W-what do you people think you're doing?!" she cried out as she noticed it was a female holding a makeup kit, a man who held a hair kit, and another woman holding a white box in her hands. They were all grinning at her and she felt sort of scared, but she didn't let it bother her as one more person enters the room. The blonde's eyes widening in surprise who just walked in.

"Y-you! Your that-"

"My name is Rogue Cheney." He announced, smiling a bit as he approached the blonde. He wore a fancy suit which was all sorts of shiny and clean making her eye him in wonder, "Sorry for the intrusion. I hope you don't mind."

"W-well…"

"Since the party will be at seven, I have come an hour ahead to prepare you. I am having these three to help you dress up for the party so you will look like a suitable date." He flashed a grin showing off his shiny white teeth.

Lucy seemed perplexed by the idea but didn't question it further as the three went to work immediately, the blonde was too surprised to even utter another word.

Who is this dark-haired guy and why did his name sound so familiar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Have you ever been to the royal kingdom before?"

"E-ehh?" Lucy squeaks in surprise, the blonde quickly straightening herself as Rouge eyed her with an amused expression then sighing. "T-the royal kingdom? N-no...I haven't." She confessed making him sigh at her as the two rode in a limousine which the blonde found it really cool and fancy.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time." he mutters giving her a relaxing smile.

"Thanks!" Lucy replies giving him a smile back.

The limousine came to a halt making Lucy patiently sit in her seat, wondering what will happen. Just then, the door opened and the blinding light took away her vision for a bit.

Rouge stepped out of the car and extended his hand out towards her to help her out, the blonde hesitantly placing her hand on top of his to have him pull her out. "Follow me. Do not left go of my until we make it inside, am I clear?" Rouge whispered into her ear making her nod obediently, her eyes wide in awe.

All she could see was the large beautiful castle that was right before her eyes, her mind trying to process everything that was going on.

Carefully staring down at her feet, the blonde made sure she didn't accidentally step on her dress and slip or even miss her foot as she climbed up the red carpeted stairs. She felt like she was somebody famous and all the attention made her insides squirm awkwardly as the finally reached the top of the stair.

Lucy felt slightly out of breath as Rouge composed as ever, a handsome smirk decorating his face.

"Shall we enter?"

"Y-yes...Of course." She muttered awkwardly as the male dark haired pulled her inside the open doors of the castle.

The floors were shiny and waxed; everything appearing to look like it was sparkling. Large beautiful chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings and all sorts of people dress in fancy suits and ball gown were walking around.

Being guided down the corridor and into a large room, the blonde felt Starstruck by the place she's in. She was just an ordinary woman just doing regular stuff but now, she looked like a Princess!

Turning her head to thank Rouge and ask him a couple of questions, the blonde felt disappointed to see he wasn't beside her anymore. Instead, she was all alone in the large room full of fancy people she didn't even know.

Feeling flustered and alone, the blonde stepped to the side of the ballroom to allow people to pass through, her brown orbs darting from place to place to observe the palace even more. She recognized some people there as they were famous musicians or actors. Though she didn't see any royalty, but she didn't even know what they looked like.

But surely, royalty would stand out more, right?

"You're in my way miss," a gruff voice behind her making her jump and quickly move to the side in embarrassment. She turned around to see it was a tall man with piercing all over his face, an emotionless expression with dark spiky hair.

"I-I'm sorry..." the blonde muttered out an apology as she bowed making him huff and step forward to grab a wine-glass that was on the table. and immediately taking a sip making Lucy feel awkward as she stared at him.

He seemed to notice the look and smirked, looking at her. "What? Haven't you seen somebody take a quick sip as soon as they get a drink before?"

"W-well...uh, I-"

"Gajeel!" A deep male voice flew on top of the blonde making the two turn and look who it was. It was a tall man in a very dressed suit, standing right before them. "Sir, the ceremony will be starting soon. I advise you to be up there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered before walking off with the tall man walking behind him leaving Lucy confused.

Deciding it was just some kind of mess up, the blonde turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly bumped into someone making a small yelp appear and somebody falling to the ground making her eyes widen in alarm.

She looked down to see who it was and she noticed it was a blue-haired girl about the age of twelve dress in a dark purple gown looking surprised and a bit pained.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and-"

"I-Its okay, miss! It was my fault... Please do not be so alarmed!" she spoke up as she quickly stood up and dusted herself making Lucy watch the furrowed brows. "I am just so small; people do not see me as well..."

"Well-"

"Wendy!" A new voice appeared making the two turn and see it was a woman with a vibrant white hair running towards them. She had a pretty pink bow tied on the end of her long beautiful hair as she had a scowl on the face. "What are you doing down here when the ceremony is about to start?!"

Oh...Oh! I forgot, sorry Carla! Excuse me, miss." The sad girl, Wendy, said as she quickly scurried off with the woman named Carla.

Once again, Lucy was left on the spot in pure confusion and wondered. What in the world was even going on? Who were all these people and what is this ceremony people were speaking about?

But as soon as she asked, it looked like her question was answered when the lights went off and a spotlight laminated the staircase where seven people stood, three of which she knew since she's met them already.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you our future rulers!"_

"W-wait...they're...royalty?!" Lucy cried out to herself in a hush whisper making the others around her eye her weirdly before fixing the attention back on the stage.

_"First up is Princess Wendy Marvell, future ruler of the Sky district!"_ The host announced as they shown the same blue-haired girl that bumped into Lucy earlier walking down the stairway. The blonde seemed completely confused and shocked that Wendy was a Princess. Ans she was so rude no to acknowledge her, either!

_"Right behind Princess Wendy is Prince Gajeel Redfox, future ruler of the Steel district!"_

Walking right down beside Wendy was the dark-haired male with the piercings, and that stern and emotionless expression on his face as he gracefully walked down the stairs.

"H-hey...It's that guy!" Lucy muttered to herself, her eyes wide as the same emotionless dude she met earlier walked down the stairs, the look of boredom stretched across his face. "I didn't know he was a Prince..."

_"Behind Prince Gajeel will be Prince Sting!"_

Lucy felt anxious as she never knew that these people were royalty.

_"Besides Prince Sting is his twin brother, Prince Rogue!"_

"What?! He's a Prince, too?" Lucy gasped out in surprise as she practically had her eyes glued on the grinning male.

_"Coming down the stairs with Prince Rouge is Prince Laxus Dreyer!"_

"Prince Laxus!" A lot of woman screamed making Lucy cringe slightly, the blonde eyeing the crowd of wanting females to the Princes on stage plus the one Princess. She felt slightly perplexed and restless by the thoughts and she had to get out of there before she was pulling into something she should have been pulled into.

Meeting Rouge in the streets was by pure luck and now, she regrets meeting him since she didn't belong in the world.

Turning around to leave the place at once, she stopped when the host announced the two last princes.

_"And here is our last two future rulers, Prince Natsu Dragneel and Prince Gray Fullbuster!"_

Turning her head once more to see the two last Princes, Lucy felt the air escape her lungs as she got eye-contact with the dark blue-haired Prince. He grinned at her and she knew he saw her by the way he stared down at her.

She could tell she wasn't going to leave by anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**"As always, the stars are still very...beautiful here."**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hoped you liked the first chap! Sorry if it feels rushed I've been trying to get other things done.<strong>

**Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: It's You!

Chapter 2: Its you!

To put it in a way, the day went into a direction Lucy did not want , ever want to go towards. Surely she wanted to see the royal palace some day, but she'd never expected this how she wanted it planned. She didn't belong in this kind of world, nor was she suppose to meet these royalty's - she was just a normal commoner, and now she's here?

Remembering that she shouldn't even been here, she quickly excused herself before anything else happens, that she does not want to be involved with anymore.

Well, that's what she was planning on to do till Rouge returns with that same exact stare then a little of a smirk, she met the other day.

"And where are you off to?"

"I...Uhm...O-outside for a little fresh air?" she mutters most of the things as she smiled bluntly. Trying to avoid some eye-contact she tries to think of an excuse looking down, as he cocked his head to the side wondering, why outside? Then she looks up to him, "W-well It feels about stiff in here, so I just thought some fresh air wouldn't hurt...Oh!" she raise her palm then points her finger, "Since when were you a Prince?!"

"How can you be angry at me? I should be the one angry for you not knowing." he laughs simultaneously, "to think that one of my people to not recognize me, it shameful."

The blonde got embarrass as she turns slightly, "W-well it's just that I-"

"It fine, its actually better that way. I mean its easier to talk to you, then having someone screaming in your face...Like who wants that?" He mutters half of it as he returns a friendly smile. Then he extends his hand out, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"N-no...I-I...I don't dance...More like I can't dance..." she says anxiously waving her hands in front of her awkwardly, "M-maybe it's best if you find someone else..."

"Nonsense! It's not polite to dance with someone that is not you date you know. Come I might as well teach you." Rouge takes her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. Then putting his hand around her waist and the other holding her hand.

Feeling flustered as the two dance, Lucy tried not to step on his feet while dancing. It didn't help that he was a Prince and a future ruler of their country some day. While they were dancing it made her feel a bit dizzy trying to go with the flow to the music, when he wasn't leading much, it was so difficult.

As they finished dancing, he bowed to her as he had respect for her."Thank you for dancing with me."

"N-no! Thank you." she lifts her dress up and bows slightly before standing up straight, "W-well if you excuse me I should get some fresh air."

"Would you like me to-"

"No! I mean... It's alright I'll be fine myself. Plus your fans looks like they want to eat me alive...If you excuse me" she stutters as she rushed off to the doors that lead to a balcony.

"Finally, some fresh air and time alone..." the blonde sighed leaning on the bar slightly. She looks up into the sky, her expression fades into a relaxing smile as her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "As always, the stars here are very...beautiful here..."

"They sure are." A voice came from behind her.

She quickly twirled around to see who it was and she was surprise to see who it was. "Y-you! Y-your...Your umm..."

"Natsu."

"R-right...Sorry..." the blonde says as she shrugs.

"That's fine, it seems that you like the stars here in Magnolia." the salmon-haired prince says as he looks up to the sky smiling.

"Yeah. Their beautiful...Every time I look up at them it helps me relax." Lucy mutters smiling with her expression very calm just like before.

"I can see that," he mutters giving her a glimpse of a smile. The salmon-haired extend his hand, "Mind dancing with me?" he blushes slightly, "Your probably going to say that you can't dance correct?"

"Y-yeah...I'm not that good at it..." the blonde looks down with embarrassment.

Natsu laughs grabbing her hand, "anyone can dance if they have a good partner. Unlike Rouge I'm probably better." He smirks cockily making Lucy shoot him a look but as they started moving she was surprised how confident he was with this.

"Its rude not to look at you're partner." He murmured tilting her head back a bit so their making eye contact. "Don't think about it so much, just follow my lead. It's always the guy who needs to lead."

"R-right.."

"See? You can be good if don't think about it that much." The salmon-haired prince giggled as he kept leading.

It was much different dancing with Natsu then Rouge. I mean Natsu was a bit better than him, less dizzier than before.

"Say...Are you all related or something?" She questioned slightly looking in a different direction.

"You mean all the future rulers?" He cocked his head to the side, twirling the blonde girl.

"Y-yeah..."

Natsu sighed, "Well not all of us, I mean...Lets see...I'm related to the twins Rouge and Sting...Oh! And sort of Gajeel...He's more like both cousins with all of us. Well we're all cousin, like just the ones I said. Then Wendy, Laxus and Gray are related to each other I guess. But we're all family even if some of us hate each other."

"O-oh... I see."

As the music comes to an end they step back and bow to each other. "Thanks" Natsu flashes a smile to her.

"No, thank you...It was very helpful."

"I've noticed." Natsu giggled slightly, "Well I shall take my leave before I get in trouble by my butler." he walks off into the crowd of people leaving the ballroom to go see his butler after waving goodbye to Lucy.

Lucy sighs once more looking up to the window showing the stars. It made her feel very uncomfortable to be here still. Feeling flustered she quickly made sure she didn't run into any of the future ruler's...especially Rouge.

* * *

><p>She didn't feel like going back to all that fancy ballroom with people she didn't know. So instead she decides to head to the garden. As she steps outside she began to twirl around a bit, looking at the roses in the moonlight. She'd wish this was just all a dream that she was actually here, at the palace, the kingdom, but it wasn't. This is reality, she replays everything that happened that got her here. Bumps into the Prince, invited to a party, ended up at the palace, bumped into four people who are becoming future ruler, then...<p>

***THUD***

She heard a noise all of a sudden that got her distracted from her thoughts, she thought it was nothing till she heard a voice sounding like "ow.." coming from the corner of those bushes. She walks over towards the corner. As she turned she didn't see anything till she looked down. She saw a little boy who tripped and fell.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the blonde shouts out with a worried expression before kneeling down to help the little boy up.

"Y-yeah! Thank you pretty lady." the little boy says as his eyes widen then bows to her with a bright smile.

She returns the smile, "So why are you alone out here?" she starting to question tilting her head slightly to the side, "shouldn't there be someone watching you?" she stood up to dust a bit of her dress off.

The little boy felt flustered , "I don't need to have someone watching me!" He didn't like that she thought he needed to be watched all the time, "I'm fine by myself..."

"By yourself? Are you sure about that?" the blonde starts to tease him a little.

The little boy blushed in embarrassment, "W-well...Never mind that!" his ears turned a bit cherry red, "Will you be my princess!"

Lucy eyes widen in surprise, then she giggled, "You're so adorable, you know." She tilt her head slightly and smiled at him, "so what's your name?"

"Shizou! Shizou-Oh! I forgot about the time!" the little boy grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her along with him. "We must hurry before big brother gets mad."

* * *

><p>"Shizou you're late, and who might this be?" A beautiful lady in a maid outfit shouts as the two arrived out of breath, worried.<p>

The little boy looks up at the blonde, "that's right, I never got your name." He blushes while rubbing the back of his head.

"Lucy...Lucy Heartfillia." She giggles as someone comes out of the limousine.

"Shizou you're late, where were you? I told you not to go off without someone there, so you don't get los-" the dark-haired teen stopped as he stared at the blonde girl. "And this is?"

"Lucy! She my princess, big brother!"

The dark-haired teen kept staring at her, then his eyes widen in surprised realizing something, "your that girl!"

"H-huh?"

"The girl that came here with Rouge, right?" he started to lean forwards to her as she took a step back looking worried.

"Big brother! You're scaring her!"

They both look down at Shizou. The dark-haired teen steps back unbuttoning his jacket. Shizou sighs as his ears turn red, "Is it okay if Lucy comes home with us?!"

"E-ehhh?"

"Please! I want to play with Lucy more! Please! Please!" Shizou begged childishly as his cheeks turned to a cherry red.

"If its okay with her...Then fine. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster." The dark-haired teen says turning away slightly awkwardly.

The two boys turned to look at Lucy whom seemed to be flustered, "U-um...S-sure, I guess?"

"Sir, you're ride is...Lucy?!"

Everyone turns to see who it was, the blonde's eyes widen in surprised to see who.

"Keith?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ahh sorry it was kind of late, I was suppose to update a few days ago but I sort of got busy with stuff...Plus I was lazy, just me being my slackly self. :S My bad if it seems rushed or anything I cut out some parts that weren't suppose to be there...so yeah. But I hoped you like chapter 2! <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think about it so far, Its very helpful with the reviews you know! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: When will she?

Chapter 3: When will she?

"Keith? W-what are you doing here?" the blonde starts to panic as she was surprised to see him.

"I work as a butler for the Fullbuster family, I should be asking what are you doing here?" the brown-haired teen laughs giving her a glimpse of a smile.

"So you two know each other..." Gray interrupts in lifting a brow, as he is walking towards Keith.

Lucy cheeks turned to a blossom pink, "y-yeah, we were childhood friends..." she giggles slightly fiddling with her hair, "Its a long story to why I'm here..."

Keith opens the door to the limousine for the three of them to enter. Shizou happily sits next to the blonde, smiling brightly to her.

Along the way to the Fullbuster's palace, Lucy wonders why Keith never told her that he worked as a butler, what was his reason? As they arrived by the gates of the palace, Shizou seemed to be tired. Laying down on the blonde's lap, he passes out like a light. Sleeping on her lap, Lucy looks down giving a small gentle smile. As the car stops Keith gentle lifts the little sleepy boy up and opens the door for the other two.

"I will be taking Master Shizou to his bedroom, Sir." Keith bows to Gray and went on ahead into the palace to tuck the little boy into bed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This is where you'll be staying. If you need anything please ask Keith or any of the maidens...Also try not to wonder around the halls." Gray escorted the blonde into a bedroom where she'll be staying for the night.

"O-okay...Thank you." she mutters giving the dark-haired prince a gentle smile.

Gray's cheeks turned a blossom pink and looks away, "W-well goodnight." Exiting out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Guess she doesn't remember me...Ugh! Why does Shizou have to bring her of all times."

The blonde flops onto the bed feeling exhausted from this whole night. But she wonders...Why does it feel like I've seen him before?

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't fall asleep, mostly she didn't feel like it with everything that happened. It was just unbelievable. Since she couldn't sleep she checks the time, 12:47 am. A half hour since she's been here. The blonde didn't know what to do, so she decides to step outside the room, roaming the halls. As she was roaming the halls she see's a door that leads to a balcony. She steps out for some fresh air once again, but siting down in a chair with a table in front of her.<p>

"Ahh, this breeze is perfect. A little bit chill...but perfect...Like the stars above." Lucy mutters to herself leaning on the table resting her head for just a little bit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I thought I told her not to wonder in the halls...But to sleep outside? That's ridiculous!"

Feeling something warm against her, like someone's hold her. She takes a small glimpse up. Gray? Feeling really exhausted she realized that she has fell asleep outside by accident.

"You never change do you, Lucy?

I didn't mean to- She feel asleep before she she could even finish her thought on what she would want to say.

* * *

><p><strong>(DreamFlashback)**

"Hey!" A brown-haired child shouts to the little girl. "I want you to meet my cousin-" Pointing to a dark-haired boy that's standing beside him.

The little girls smiles brightly, "It's nice to meet you- , I'm - "

"I'll be back, I need to help my parents for a few minutes!" the brown-haired kid shouts running off to his parents.

"Okay!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The other two were outside in the backyard. The little girl running around, twirling with a brightly cute smile on her face. "Hey! Why don't we play something?"

"Mhm...Like what?" The dark-haired kid tilted his head on confusion.

"I dunno, anything is fine!" She smiles, grabbing his hands and spins around with him.

* * *

><p>Waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling, Lucy quickly gets up. "Oh, that's right I'm at the Fullbuster's palace...Mhmm this dream..." She tossed herself out of bed, looking down she noticed she's still wearing the same dress from last night. "Looks like I should shower."<p>

As she finishes up showering for over 45 minutes. She comes out of the bathroom with just a rob on, feeling anxious about something that she realized that she's forgetting something...Something from last night, what could that be?

Looking down seeing that she's just in a bathrobe, "I wonder if I could borrow any clothes in the closet-" There was a sudden knock on the door, "y-yes?"

A few maids walks in with a bunch of racks of dresses, "his highness would like us to help you get ready."

"R-ready for what?" She stutters surprisingly looking at all of the dresses.

"There will be other guest coming, and it'd be better if you weren't stuck in your room or you'll just wonder off on your own." A voice came from the doorway.

Turning around, the blonde's eye widen, "K-Keith! I-I don't wonder around...You're making nonsense." She crossed her arms turning her face.

The tall brunette smirked giving off a small laugh, "well I'll be back to escort you when you are done." He left waving to the confused blonde.

Tea? With guests? I wonder who'll be there...

Two hours later, after the blonde finally finished getting dress. After waiting for some time, she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Entering was Keith. She knew it was her cue to be going now. As he escorts her to the garden, she noticed that she basically knew everyone there already. It was Prince Rouge, Gajeel, and Natsu. Along with Gray and Shizou.

As she steps outside Shizou was already standing in front of her smiling brightly as usual, "hehe good morning Lucy!"

"Good morning." She says smiling back.

As the little prince pulls the blonde to make her sit next to him. Gray was also sitting beside her. He examines the blonde looking up and down. She had her hair in a side pony tail but with a dark blue sparkle ribbon hold it up, she was wearing a white classic dress with pink flowers as designs. Then she had white flats to match with it. He smirks as he was eyeing her. She sort of noticed and quickly looks away to hide her embarrassment.

"Well~" Rouge started in, "since when is Lucy staying here?"

"She's getting dropped of today in-"

"She my princess!" Shizou shouts out cutting off Gray as he smiles brightly than ever looking envious, making everyone shot up a surprised look so sudden. The ink-haired prince sighs.

The blonde bobs her head down, "w-well how has ev-everyone been?" She tries changing the subject when she felt something poking her leg.

"I will have to leave now, so you better not be leaving anywhere yet!" The little prince whispers to her smiling, "big brother! Watch my princess for me, but don't fall in love with her." He ran off laughing a bit, which made Lucy blush as he said that.

Everyone was laughing, well everyone but Lucy and Gray. They were looking away in embarrassment.

"Looks like ice princess has a rival with his little brother." Natsu laughs out teasing him.

"It kind of seem that Shizou got dibs first," Gajeel comment elbowing Rouge as they laugh teasing him more.

Gray starts scratching the back of his neck, "I hate you all." He took a biscuit and throws it at the salmon-hair prince.

Natsu got up and picked up the biscuit. He turns around and started to glare at Gray, "your so gonna get it."

"Bring it on Flame brain."

They started to throw food like 5 year old kids. Lucy felt unease about this, but Gajeel and Rouge seem to be total relaxed about it.

"Oh yea isn't Laxus holding a party tomorrow evening?" Rouge blurted out as he changed the subject.

"I think he his, for his father's birthday right?" Natsu says pausing to take a sip from his tea as Gray did the same. He started to scratch the back of his head sighing, "another party huh? Being future rulers sure are tough at some point."

"True. Anyways changing the subject, Gray. You are going right?" Gajeel muttered taking a biscuit and shoving it in his mouth.

"Probably, why?"

"And you will be bringing a certain blonde aren't you?" He says smirking evilly taking another biscuit. Lucy stared down at her tea and felt her cheeks to get hot.

"W-whatever..." He looks away as his cheek turn a light rose. 'This is such a pain...Lucy, when are you going to remember me?'

As time passes by it was already 2 pm. Gray was in his office doing work, as for the blonde she was in the little prince's room playing with him. To be fair, all she wanted is to go home and rest. With that she just realized that she'll probably have to miss some classes. Hoping that her friend would have some notes for her to copy when she gets back, she felt something poking her leg.

"Lucy, can you read me this book?"

"A-ah, sure." She took the book that the little prince wanted her to read to him. He sat on her lap leaning on her chest, she felt a little awkward, but he was only just a kid.

After she finished reading she noticed that prince Shizou fell asleep, he did seem exhausted. Lucy lifts the little prince up and puts him on the bed tucking him gently so that he wouldn't wake him up. As she finished tiding up the room, she quietly walked outside the room closing the door behind her. Walking down the hallway she saw a door opened a bit. She decided to approach the door.

***THUD***

She jumped in her spot as she heard something in that room. She quickly opens the door to find Gray laying on the floor with his shirt opened. Her cheeks turned bright red, she approach him carefully before kneeling down beside him then shaking him gentle to wake him up.

"U-um Gray? Y-your highness... Hello~"

His eyes fluttered opened, he was surprised the fact that Lucy was staring down at him, "w-what are you-"

"I think you fell asleep and fell over..." She quickly interrupted before he could finish his sentence. As she was still knelt down the two were staring into each other's eyes.

Their cheeks turned pink till Gray suddenly blurted out, "y-you...U-umm dropped this..." He was hold up the dark blue sparkle ribbon that was holding her side pony up. She didn't even realized that it came off.

Instead of handing it to her he brushes part of her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "you look even beautiful with your hair down..." His eyes widen from the surprise as her cheeks fell deep red, shoving the ribbon into her hand and getting up. "W-well anyways, I should get back to work." He extended his hand out when she finished putting back the ribbon in her hair remaking the side pony.

"D-do you want me to make you some tea...?" She says awkwardly poking her fingers together. He slightly nodded.

As she started making the tea that was on the counter, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, his Majesty would like to see you."

"I'll be right there." The ink-haired prince replied as he got up, "I'll be back." He brings up a smile before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, Gray noticed the maid staring at him. "What is it?"<p>

She suddenly started to get nervous, "w-w-well i-its just that...You seem t-to be...U-umm..."

"I seem to be what...?"

"You seem t-to have this v-vibe w-with Miss L-Lucy..." She felt awkward saying that so she tilted her head down fiddling with the skirt.

The ink-haired prince suddenly stops walking and began scratching the back of his head, "well I did promise her something...and I met her when we were little...But she seems to not remember..."

The maid suddenly felt a cold sweat down her spine, "I-I'm s-sorry to hear..." She felt bad for him. She thought of Lucy as an kind-heart, nice, loving, a tiny bit shy in some way person. But they met when they were younger? And she forgot him? How'd that happen? The maid bit her thumb deep in thought.

"Anyways, I hope she remembers soon...Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's chapter 3! Hoped you like it. Updating the next chapter might be delayed since I'm having a lot of work to do and exams are coming up x.x (Kill me now)<strong>

**Also this story should be about 20-25 chapters, so I hope you enjoy! xD**

**Well Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
